A Million Miles in a Thousand Years (PD)
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: She declared to the heavens that she will never fall in love again. Aphrodite herself took it as a challenge...
1. Chapter 1

A Million Miles in a Thousand Years

She declared to the heavens that she will never fall in love again. Aphrodite herself took it as a challenge...

"Joseph, do you want something else to eat?" asked Shades heading to the catering section on the annual party at Palace, but he realized that Joseph didn't move. "Joseph? What's the matter?..."

"Look at that..." He nodded to a beautiful middle aged blonde woman's direction. "I... I just have to get to know her."

"No, please don't..." tried Shades, but he was already far away.

"Excuse me. I think you've dropped this." smiled Joseph and offered a napkin to the woman in front of him.

"That's very kind, but I already have one as you can see." she smirked. "...Did you really think it could work?"

"I'll be much smarter next time, I promise... My name is Joseph Romero." He held out his hand while his smile was steady, but she just looked at him. "Um, then... would you like to take a walk outside?"

After a few moments she shrugged then finally answered, "...Why not?"

"Fine," he smiled and knew she will be not an easy thing.

As they walked slowly in the garden he tried his best.

"You know, I was watching you from afar and you completely enchanted me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. And I would like to ask you out... so what would you say for a dinner tomorrow?"

"A dinner, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Have you seen this ring on my finger?"

"Actually, yes I have."

"And does it say anything to you?"

"Yes, it does. That you are with the wrong man." He smiled confidently.

"Oh, so you think I will cheat on my husband, or more, I will leave him for you?"

"That would be quite necessary, because..." he leant closer, "I'm sure you will be my wife."

She could not say a word, just looked into his eyes. She was sure he was just toying with her, when someone from behind them called her name.

"Clarisse?... Oh, there you are." said a sandy haired woman, "I have to introduce you to a few people. Could you..."

"Okay. I'm coming." She nodded then turned back to Joseph. "Well, Mr. Romero, it was a pleasure. Really." and before he could say anything she left him.

A few minutes later Joseph went back to eat something, but the same woman who interrupted them outside caught him. "Excuse me, are you Joseph Romero?"

"Right, that's me."

"Sorry, that I haven't realized it before." She pointed to the garden's direction.

"Oh, never mind." He smiled.

"I know you will start only tomorrow, but I thought you could meet with the Queen officially."

"Officially?..." he did not know why she emphasized it so much. "Of course. I would love to greet her."

"Clarisse... Clarisse? Let me introduce you to your new bodyguard. This is Joseph Romero. She said and now he was standing face to face with that beautiful blonde woman again.

"I think we already know each other, Mr. Romero." she looked deep in his eyes. "And I would like to know that you still up for what you said earlier?"

"Um... absolutely." he nodded, "It will be a bit more difficult than I thought, but I'm still sure of it."

"Well..." she just smiled challengingly, "Then good luck with that..."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well..." she just smiled challengingly, "Then good luck with that..."

He still felt her perfume in the air when Shades finally found him.

"Please don't say you screwed it up... Joseph... you didn't, right?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh my God... I cannot believe it." Shades was so frustrated, he just paced up and down, "It was such a fine job with premium salary and..."

"Shades..."

"Just going to tea parties with her, nothing hard..."

"Shades. Stop it. Where did you get that I screwed it up?"

"I just know it. So tell me... and don't spare me... what did you tell her exactly?"

"Nothing wrong... just asked her out."

Shades rolled his eyes, "And?..."

"... And I told her that I'm sure she will be my wife one day."

"You really are an idiot, you know that?" he hissed.

"Why? I think she liked the idea..."

"Really? And which reaction of her told you that? Her odious style or the way as she looked at you?"

"You don't understand women, Shades. I know she likes me."

"Great... It was my fault anyway, I was the one who offered you to this position. I think I'll go home and make a few calls, maybe I will find a job on the local police station."

"Shades, you are always so pessimistic... Relax and start saving for the wedding present."

"Just tell me one thing... why her? Why the hell did you chose her? You could pick up a new woman every day. Younger, more friendly and... free. Not a woman with a husband who is non other than the King of Genovia."

"Frankly?" Shades just nodded, "I don't know... When I first saw her, I caught a smile of her... she was chatting with someone and she just turned around with that lovely smile and looked at me. I know it was not intentional and she was not too kind with me in person, but that first moment was enough. I just know that she is the one for me."

"I think I need a scotch now..." murmured Shades and left him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next day, at the Palace...

"So welcome to the team," said the supervisor to Joseph, shaking hands.

"Thank you Sir."

"As a little warm-up, would you escort Her Majesty upstairs? She's just arrived back."

"Of course Sir." Nodded Joseph, then went for Clarisse, who was standing in front of her husband's office, chatting with a few staff members.

"I've thought you ran away during the night," she remarked as they headed upstairs.

"Why would I run away if I could be with you all the time? It's the best job I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Yes, and you still haven't answered to my invitation..."

"To the dinner date?" He really entertained her.

"Yeah, tonight."

"And where did you want to go... I mean before you realized who am I."

"I thought Chez Doucette would be fine."

"Hm, really good choice. I love that place. But now... you would still take me there? Maybe I should wear a wig or you would rent the whole restaurant?"

"All I can say, if I said I will take you to a dinner date then I will."

"And where?"

"Just leave it to me, I'll manage it."

"In normal circumstances I would say 'no' without hesitation, but I'm too curious what you come up with, so okay."

"Great, then be ready at eight." He smiled and lowered his voice, because they nearly arrived to her suite.

"And what should I wear?"

"Smart trick, but I won't tell you where we're going. Anyway I'm sure you are beautiful in anything." He remarked lovingly and he finally saw some hope in her eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

At exactly eight o' clock he knocked on her door...

"Come in."

"Good Evening. You're... you're just breathtaking," he flattered honestly as he saw her in that little black dress, what perfectly highlighted her figure. "And you choose ballerina shoes?"

"Yes, if we have to run from the paparazzis, you know."

"Very clever," he just laughed on her comment, "The plan is you are just going for a walk, so put on a coat or something."

"Okay."

"Perfect... Then come on." he winked and opened the door for her.

"Tom, Her Majesty is going for a walk in the garden,"

"Got it."

Outside...

"So what's the plan? How do we get out from here?" she asked, keeping the speed with him.

"Actually... noways."

"What?" She asked and looked at him,

"You wanted to eat in Chez Doucette, so I ordered everything from there..." He stopped and she could finally see the loveliest picnic she has ever seen, arranged by him in a hidden spot of the garden. At a big old tree, there was a huge blanket with cushions and candles, with the finest food and champagne for them.

"I don't know your taste, but I hope it will be okay as a dinner date." he smiled and saw it in her eyes that she loved it.

As they settled down he opened a bottle of champagne...

"So I know nothing about you," said Joseph as he handed her a glass, "You should tell me a bit about yourself."

"No..." Her answer was quick and hard, but this time she didn't want it that way. "I mean... I wanted to ask the same thing."

"Right. Then what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Okay..." said Joseph and started his story. "So I grew up in Chicago, in a quiet suburb area, where we always hung with the kids from the neighborhood and there was a lot of problem with us... My father was a lawyer and my mother a housewife. They really tried to deal with me, but I ended up in military school, what was too strict for me as a later profession, so after university I started to work for the police as a computer specialist."

"You protected President Reagan, right?"

"Yes, that's where I got shot. I still dreaming with it after twenty-five years."

"I'm sorry." She said and really meant it. "Nightmares could be so frustrating."

"You also have ones?" He asked softly, but she did not answer, so he understood that she did not want to talk about it. There was silence for a few moments.

"So... why don't you tell me now about your wife and kids, you know."

"Oh, right. I... I have no kids and I divorced eight years ago, but I must say I understand Judy."

"You cheated on her?"

"No, never... I was just too busy with my work. I was never at home in time, it's... it's not an easy profession, and she had become fed up with that."

"I see." She nodded and he could see the sadness in her yes. "I know this well..."

"I think the main problem was that we never really loved each other. I mean we were fine together, but something was always missing. When you are in love, you cannot wait to go home and see your wife, to finally feel her close again and just to be with her, doing anything. Not just making love, but cuddling on the sofa with a glass of wine or reading, while she is leaning against you and making her nails or something. You know what I mean... Clarisse? No, please don't cry." He reached out to touch her face, but she didn't let him to do it, she rather jumped up and started to go back, he barely could catch up with her. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked as they hastened back.

"No, I just want to go back to my suite."

"Clarisse," he grabbed her arm softly and she finally stopped.

"Just let me go..." She whispered and little teardrops were running down on her cheek. "Please." As he was watching her, his heart was breaking. Now he could see that behind her sharp tongue and odious style, she was suffering so hard...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Joseph just stood there for a while, watching her distant figure. In one hand he so desperately wanted to go after her and give her a shoulder, but on the other hand, he knew she had to be alone. Yes, he knew she has to be alone, but he didn't expect it will last for days. As it come to light, it was a habit of her that she disappeared for days in her suite, or exactly in one particular room in her suite. This room was her secret hiding place, what was only for her, no-one ever stepped in, not even for cleaning. Nobody knew what is inside and what is she doing there, the only thing they knew, if she had a bad day, she will be surely there.

Joseph softly asked her to let him in a few times, but he did not succeed and he was more and more worried for her, because it meant she was really depressed. A few days passed when she finally came out, but she felt ashamed of her behavior. She knew Joseph just wanted to cheer her up a bit and when she ran away from that picnic, she perfectly could see in his eyes that he really felt sorry for her. She knew if they met, he would not let her to hide away from her problems. Fortunately or not, it didn't happen, because her husband caught her before she could meet him.

It was a usual argument between them with lots of shouting and screaming. His office door was wide open, so the half of the staff could hear everything. Joseph arrived nearly to the end of it. The King berated her, that he could never count on her, she always hide away in her little world, because she is depressed. They haven't slept together for ages, not to mention that she is so stupid and pitiable and... that was the moment when Joseph felt he heard enough and went in, standing between them. He just arrived at the right moment, before The King could do something he would regret. He just sighed angrily and left them...

Inside the office, Clarisse just crouched in a corner and she was crying desperately. A few days ago, she didn't even let Joseph to touch her teary face, but now as he drew her into his arms, she clung to him desperately. His closeness and loving arms slowly relaxed her. Actually, she didn't feel herself so secure in a long time, but now she started to fear of her own feelings, because she felt more and more about Joseph every day...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"See?... I've told you that you are with the wrong man." remarked Joseph softly, still holding Clarisse in his arms and her answer was a laugh from the bottom of her heart. She finally didn't seem so miserable as before.

"Yes, it seems I was wrong in a few things."

"Are you a bit better now?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay," she sniffled and Joseph offered her a kleenex. "Thank you."

"So what would you say to get out of here?" her answer was a slight nod, "You've been here a bit too long, so maybe you should go outside for a while."

"Yes, you're right, but I think I would rather go upstairs."

"That's okay too, but... what's the matter?" asked Joseph, because Clarisse seemed quite unsure.

"It's... it's just so awkward. I mean, I'm sure everybody heard our argument, so I do not want to meet with them."

"Clarisse. It's not awkward at all. Your husband is a jerk and now just everybody knows it... Come on, it will be okay." he said and grabbed her hand.

As they finally reached her suite and Joseph closed the door behind them, she sighed deeply.

"It was awkward..."

"No. Let me clear you something..." and he cupped her cheek softly. "If you like someone, you feel sorry for her and if you do not, then you just smile wickedly, because she finally got what she deserved. Have you seen anyone laughing at you?"

"...No. I think I haven't."

"Then it means people like you and they feel sorry for you. It's okay?"

"Yeah, I think it is..." she finally smiled a bit. "And thank you for you came in, really. You know, it means a lot to me, because... no one ever came in."

"But I will, because I won't let him to speak to you like that... I promise." she looked down. "Clarisse, I hope you do not believe him."

"I'm really trying to not to."

"You are just in a bad period what you had to face with all alone until now, because your husband simply left you in the dark. All I can see is a beautiful, witty and adorable woman, who is a bit down at the moment, but she's like a tea bag."

"A tea bag?" she smiled with teary eyes.

"Yes, you can't tell how strong she is until you put her in hot water."

"Eleanor Roosevelt said that."

"Yes, she was an extraordinary woman like you, and I think she knew what she was talking about."

"Thank you..." Her eyes were shining and he finally saw in her eyes, what he wanted to see from the very first moment. "For seeing something in me what I cannot at the moment," he just stroked her face with an absent minded smile when she whispered,

"Maybe... I think you should kiss me."

"Yes, I should... but I won't."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Yes, I should... but I won't."

"But... but why?" she asked puzzled. "I don't understand."

"Because at the beginning I fouled it up... I was too pushy and that's why you do not take me seriously."

"It seems as I would not take you seriously?" she smiled.

"Clarisse, you're just confused now."

"So you think the only thing why I wanted you to kiss me, because you saved me from my husband?"

"You said that..." he remarked softly.

"That's...," she was disappointed. "It seems you really know nothing about me. I've thought..."

"Clarisse..."

"No." She protested, "Just leave me alone..."

"I didn't mean it..."

"Are you still here?... Fine, then I'll go," and with that she disappeared in her private room and shut the door behind her. Joseph just closed his eyes for a few moments and took a deep breath, he did it again. It seemed all of his experience was not enough for Clarisse, for the only woman he ever really wanted.

"Clarisse... please come out." tried Joseph, standing at her door now. "You're misunderstanding me... I... I just do not want to screw it up. Do you understand that?" He leaned against the door, "All in my life I was doing the same with women. Same spiel, same tactic, but with you I continually foul it up... because I so desperately not want to ruin it. I just... all the way I was just kind of hoping that you would, you know... fall in love with me." That was the moment when he heard some noise and the door slowly opened.

"I think I'm already beyond that..." Her smile was so sweet. "And I'm sure we cannot ruin it Joseph... We simply cannot..." she whispered as he leant closer and finally kissed her lovingly. Feeling her soft lips and her intoxicating scent simply overwhelmed him, letting him to get lost in another world for a while. As they slowly broke the kiss, he started placing small butterfly kisses on her neck, one after the other, tasting her lovingly. She could not help herself just enjoyed it so much while he could hear the little sounds of pleasure. It was like a dream... a dream they had to wake up from, because they heard noises from the living room.

"Clarisse?... Where are you?"

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Clarisse?... Where are you?" ...they heard the King's voice from quite close, so as a flash Clarisse pushed Joseph into her room, and closed the door without any noise. "Clarisse?... Are you here?" He was knocking on her door now, "Clarisse?...We have to talk... Oh, damn it." He hissed and they heard his moving steps...

"I think he's gone." she whispered.

"Sure?"

"Yes. I always answer him, when I'm here... He just wanted to apologize anyway."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's a habit of him, if everything would be fine with that."

"I see. But, has he ever... you know, hit you?"

"No. He just likes to smash things and hit the wall or actually anything he can reach."

"But today before I came in..."

"He was close to that yes, but fortunately you were there." she smiled gratefully and let him to drew her to his embrace. He could not say a word, just held her tight, feeling her smile into his neck.

"Would you..." She asked and pulled away a little, "Would you like to take a look around in my little hiding place?"

"Of course," he smiled. "Actually I've imagined this place as a..."

"A dark closet where I'm sitting in the corner and chewing my hair?" she chuckled.

"Yeah, exactly... but this is so light and peaceful. All the white curtains, the white sofa and the whole room is so bright and relaxing. The first word what comes to my mind is happiness."

"Yes, me too." she smiled and grabbed his hand, guiding him around. "When I have a bad day, I come here to calm down and relax a bit, but mostly to do what I really want." and with that she opened a big sketchbook on her desk with full of her drawings.

"Oh my God...," said Joseph as he saw what was inside. "I've never ever seen a picture like this before. So vivid and colorful."

"Yes, I love colors. I think I somehow... restore order with my imagination if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I think so. And I'm sure until you are in your own world, reality cannot destroy you."

"Exactly...," she whispered as he was standing behind her, pulling her to his embrace.

"Clarisse, you are a real talent. You should do this all day long."

"Thanks, but actually this is my real profession, I'm an illustrator originally. I graduated from The Art Institute before we got married with Rupert. But after our wedding I had to organize his parties, his career and I had absolutely no time for myself. So after we moved into The Palace I started drawing again, in secret."

"But why in secret? You should have a great career, you have every tool for publicity."

"Yes, but I do not want to use my position to be known. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do." nodded Joseph. "So... it seems you are not hiding here about depression."

"Oh, no. I just draw something to relax me and I can't leave it there until it's not finished. That's all."

"I see. Would you... would you limn me too?" he asked with a smile,

"I do not really limn humans, but..." she turned some pages. "But this bird is you..."

"Really?" he was amazed.

"Uh-huh."

"Everything is so colorful around him, while the other parts of the picture is black and white."

"Yes, that's the point." She looked up at him. "He brings back the colors."

"I think this is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." He kissed her lovingly. "Thank you... and I hope you start believing in what I said you on that party."

"Yes, I think it doesn't seem so impossible anymore..."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm so sorry..." whispered Clarisse, leaning against Joseph on the sofa in her private room.

"What do you feel sorry for?" he stroked her arm lovingly, "You did nothing wrong."

"Yes, I did. When we first met on that party I was so rude with you. It was not intentional, I've just had enough of men, because you were the third that afternoon, who tried to pick me up."

"Really?" he grinned, "This only proves that you are too pretty... But then why did you come out with me to the garden?"

"Because there was something in you. I can't really word it... it was just a feeling. A familiar good feeling... your smile or that confidence, I don't know. I just felt that you are interesting."

"That was the point," he winked.

"No. I mean..."

"Relax, I know how you mean it." he stroked her arm. "So it was love at first sight."

She slapped him playfully. "Maybe for you..."

"Yes, for me it was definitely love at first sight... You swept me off my feet." He leant closer and kissed her lovingly. "Oh damn it."

"What is it?"

He touched his earpiece. "Your husband is still looking for you..."

"He will not give it up... Right, I'll show myself then."

He put on his jacket... "Wait, I'll come with you."

"It's absolutely not necessary Joseph. He won't hurt me, but if you insist..." she found him so sweet.

A few moments later they were already on the main corridor, heading to the King's office, when they bumped into him...

"Where the hell were you? I've looked for you everywhere."

"I've just pulled myself together a bit after you humiliated me in front of your staff."

"Clarisse. This may not be the time and place."

"Really, it did not bother you when you were shouting with me in front of everybody."

"I'm just a bit tense these days."

"These days?!" She just laughed up, "You are tense for years now..."

"Because my job is not just going to tea parties like yours."

"Really?! Then who organized your career and those parties from the background in the last few years? Me! That was all me! And when you reached what you wanted I'm just a stupid blonde again, right?"

"You are really unbearable sometimes..." hissed the King.

"Then I'll make it easier for you... I'm going to the beach house for the weekend."

"Are you kidding with me? You perfectly know that the party will be on Saturday and you are the hostess."

"I don't care. You are Mr. Perfect, then solve it..." she cried and left him on the middle of the corridor...

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Despite her husband's protesting next morning she went to the beach house with a smaller staff, including Joseph of course, who popped out for a little shopping before they started their long journey to the sea side. At the beach house she always felt so relaxed and free, because the whole first floor was hers and only a security man was outside her door.

"Tom, could you help me?" she asked as she opened her suite's door.

"Of course Ma'am. What's the problem?"

"I would like to take a walk outside, so could you send Joseph upstairs?... While I'm away, you can relax a bit and eat something."

"Thank you Ma'am." smiled Tom gratefully and went downstairs for Joseph. The Queen was always caring with the staff, so everybody loved her.

A few minutes later she was walking on the beach with Joseph, just the two of them, but from afar they were watched of course. She wore some comfy clothes this time, an appropriate and unassuming outfit, but she was attractive no matter what she wore. Joseph loved this carefree side of her, feeling on her whole being that she finally could relax a bit and just enjoyed the moment. As they reached the end of the beach, there was a small luxury tent, stuffed with everything they needed for a pleasant day at the beach.

"I've ordered some food and drink, if you would be hungry."

"How thoughtful." smiled Clarisse, as they settled down with some cushions.

"But first, you should check that box in the corner," winked Joseph and he saw her sparkling eyes as she realized it was a present for her.

"That's for me?" She was like a little girl in the candy shop.

"Yes, I popped out for it this morning."

"That's so sweet. Thank you," she smiled and opened it. Inside the box there was a special drawing art set in a beautiful wooden case and a sketchbook. "It's beautiful Joseph... How did you know it? I've wanted one for ages, just didn't have the chance to get it unnoticed."

"So you like it?"

"Love it. Thanks so much," she leant closer and kissed him.

"You are always in your room, so I've thought you could draw outside as well... You know, getting some inspiration."

"I can't wait to try it out," she smiled and put it back to the box, what made him a bit puzzled.

"Then... why don't you try it out now?"

"Because you would be bored... when I'm drawing I cannot concentrate on anything else."

"That's no problem. I would love to watch you... but just if it's okay."

"Of course, it's okay." she smiled. "The process of creation is an intimate thing basically, but I like your effect on me, so you can stay," she remarked playfully.

"I'm glad to hear that," he chuckled and opened the cooler bag, checking what should they drink. "What would you say for a little champagne or... a lemonade?"

"Can you drink champagne?"

"Unfortunately not, until I'm in service."

"Right, then lemonade will be fine."

"Clarisse, drink champagne if you want. Don't bother with me."

"No, lemonade is fine, really." she stroked his cheek with a lovely smile. If he had not been in love with her, he would surely have fallen in love. It was an amazing side of her, no matter how high she was, she always cared for others. "What is it?" she asked, because he had a dreamy smile on his face.

"Nothing, I was just thinking..."

"..."

"That how sweet you are, and you do not even realize it."

"You gotta stop doing that..."

"What?"

"Saying things that make me wanna kiss you."

"I cannot see the problem, sorry." he chuckled as she wanted to slap him playfully, but he grabbed her waist and drew her extremely close, kissing her lovingly.

"... I've always knew that creation is a lonely activity," she smiled as they broke the kiss.

"I'll behave, I promise," he grinned and poured her a lemonade.

"Thank you... and now, silence please," she said with a grin and picked up her pencil.

The next hour passed by as a flash. He just laid there, his head on his elbow as he was admiring her. Admiring her beautiful blonde hair, what seemed lighter in the sun... her long and graceful fingers, with those skilled movements... and that absent minded smile on her face, while she was working. He thought she was concentrating hard, but she just enjoyed his presence so much...

"Well, I think it might be enough of drawing for a day," she glanced at his hand with a mischievous smile and Joseph finally realized that his hand was on her thigh all along, stroking it gently. "You know, I have limits also... so what would you say if we would go back to the house?"

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So what would you say if we would go back to the house?" asked Clarisse and she could perfectly see the desire in his eyes.

"I really hope it's not a rhetorical question... Clarisse, please don't play with me."

"Never." she shook her head with a smile and gave him a quick kiss, "Come..."

The way back until the house seemed much longer this time, but actually they completed it in a record time. They nearly broke through the front door...

"You all right Your Majesty?" asked the housekeeper a bit worried, because they were so vehement.

"Yes, of course." She tried to pull herself together, "Just it's a bit cold outside. I've thought it would be better here."

"I'll go upstairs in a minute Ma'am," said Tom as he came out from the kitchen.

"Oh, it's not necessary, thank you. You've already worked too much. I think Joseph can take this shift, right?"

"Of course, no problem. This little walk completely filled me up," he answered convincingly and they were already halfway upstairs, not giving a chance for Tom to say anything.

The last few meters were the hardest, they nearly fell into the room. As he quickly closed the door behind them, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her eagerly on every place he could reach her soft skin. He noticed that she really liked those small butterfly kisses on her neck, so he took time over it, while her sweet, warm aroma completely filled his senses. They devoured each other with kisses and undressed one another, then he swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Feeling his warm kisses on her body was nearly unbearable, so her hips began to move. Clarisse lifted her body, reaching, straining to feel his lips completely on her skin. Soon she knew she will not be able to hold herself back for too long so she pulled him up, kissing him hungrily. They melded together, her legs wrapping around him until finally the world disappeared around them...

"I'm so sorry to have to go..." he sighed while Clarisse helped him with his tie, creating a really cozy moment between them. "But this shift is already too long."

"I know, don't worry... Unfortunately, we can't keep away Tom forever."

"Wish I could do it..." she could see how hard it was for him. "I already miss you so much..." he whispered in her neck, holding her close and made a mental note of the feeling of her in his arms.

"Me too..." she closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of his skin. "You can come back a few hours later, but we're going to have to be careful."

"I know."

"No one must ever know."

"You don't have to worry Clarisse."

"I just do not want to lose this..."

"I know, but we won't... I promise." the last bit was only a whisper, before he kissed her long, but soon a sound from outside interrupted them. "Have you heard that?" he asked suddenly.

"It's a car?"

"Yes," he nodded and they went to the window.

"Oh, damn it. What the hell is he doing here?"

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Oh, damn it. What the hell is he doing here?"

"Not taking a vacation, that's sure."

"Gosh, I have to make the bed quickly..." she mumbled and turned to go, but Joseph stopped her.

"No, there's no time for that. Just lay in bed... and I'll be outside if you would need me."

"Okay," she nodded and did as he said.

It was a good idea, because the King was there within a minute...

"Good afternoon Sir." said Joseph, but he didn't answer, just knocked on her door.

"Come in." said Clarisse on a sleepy voice. "Rupert?... What are you doing here?"

"You are still in bed?"

"I think it's none of your business."

"No, of course not, just... it was strange, that's all." There was regret in his voice.

"So, what are you doing here? You should be on a meeting, right?"

"I've cancelled it."

"You've cancelled a meeting? It's unbelievable..."

"This is more important now. Look Clarisse," he sighed and sat down to the edge of her bed. "I'm so sorry."

"What exactly do you feel sorry for?"

"For everything... In the last few months we are estranged," he sighed deeply and she finally looked into his eyes. "And it was all my fault, I know. This position was everything I've ever dreamed of and when I reached it... it slowly killed our marriage. And I don't want that Clarisse..." He was stroking her leg now. "I don't want to lose you. Do you believe me?"

She looked down. "You said horrible things and..."

"I know. I know. I know." He agreed. "But I didn't mean it. I was just so stressed and I would have needed my wife."

"So it was my fault..."

"No. All I want to say... I just need my wife. Not just at work or in bed... in my life. I need you Clarisse... and I would do anything for that."

"Do you really think it's that easy? That you say something nice and I will forget everything?"

"Of course not. I just ask for a chance... to start it again."

"..."

"Clarisse, please..."

"I don't know what to say."

"You do not have to say anything, just spend this weekend with me."

"You want to stay for the weekend?" She could not believe her ears.

"Yes. From now on, I want to spend time with my wife, as much as I could. Do you give me a chance?" she just looked at him for a few moments, then finally nodded.

"Fine." He smiled and stood up. "Then meet you at dinner?"

"No... I do not really feel hungry, maybe at breakfast."

"Right. I'll be downstairs at the guest room if you would need me."

"Okay," she nodded as he left him.

Outside her suite Tom and Joseph was waiting for the King to disappear...

"See? Everything was ok," said Tom, because Joseph insisted to stay. "No fight, no loud words..."

"Yes."

"So go and rest a bit."

"Right. I'll be back at eight." He nodded and went downstairs. He was relieved that they did not argue, but silence was not a good sign also. He barely could wait until eight o'clock to finally see how she was...

"You okay?" asked Joseph as he was gently stroking her arm.

"Yes, of course. Everything was fine."

"I heard nothing from outside..."

"We didn't argue. He was quite normal..."

"I'm glad to hear that, but what is he doing here?"

"Joseph..." she softly stopped his hand. "Would you... would you mind if I would like to be alone a little?"

"No... of course not. I just wanted to check on you."

"Thank you." she smiled faintly as he gave her a kiss. "Then good night, Joseph."

"Right... Good night," he whispered the last bit and left her suite, feeling that she became uncertain...

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Clarisse couldn't sleep at all, because she was thinking... thinking on the men in her life. She really didn't want to send Joseph away, but she knew she would not have been able to concentrate on him, there was to many things to think on. For a very long time she was so desperately in love with her husband, while she wanted nothing more just a small gesture what proves that he loves her. When they got married she was too young and did not realize that Rupert just wanted a perfect wife, who can run his life from the background... and Clarisse was perfect. Beautiful, young and intelligent, who had been raised rich, had attended the right schools and was deeply in love with her husband. But he was not that kind. His career was everything for him. Maybe he loved his wife on his own way, but that was far not enough for a young woman in love. And she tried everything... everything to get the smallest love or interest from her husband, but she never got it, and she was sure it was all her fault.

That was her life for quite a few years, when she finally met with the man, who showed her what love really means. Seeing the way as Joseph looked at her, feeling the gentleness and care in his moves showed her that she was completely wrong. She had to realized that her husband never ever loved her. This visit and his words were so unexpected, it totally confused her, she thought maybe that was what she was waiting for through the years, but deep inside she knew she was wrong... but she had to figure it out no matter what.

Stepping down on the stairs made her feel guilty. Guilty because she would have been with Joseph, instead of having breakfast with the man, who caused her so many pain through their long marriage.

"Good morning darling," smiled the King, taking down the papers in his hand. Hearing this word 'darling' from him seemed so... strange. He hasn't called her like that for a long time and now it sounded false... but he surely just wanted to be kind with her.

"Have you eaten already?"

"No, I have been waiting for you."

"That's kind," was her remark as she sat down... and he started talking. Talking about... she had absolutely no idea about what. As he started his conquering speech, a humming silence surrounded her. She was not able to concentrate on his words, just watched his gestures. The way as he talked, the way as he smiled... everything. And it all seemed so empty and false. A few years ago, she would have given anything for a morning like this, but now it meant nothing. The man in front of her once meant everything for her, but now he was just a stranger.

After breakfast they headed out for a 'romantic' walk, but the only thing she could see was Joseph's expression as they passed him. There was fear and sadness in his eyes, because he was afraid of he will lost her. Seeing the two men next to each other - with all the different expressions - was like a purification for her soul, she finally saw everything crystal cleared, bringing back the memories from the past day, how did it feel to being in Joseph's arms, feeling the love what she never felt before... and now looking at her husband, who was still talking about something, and he didn't even realize that she had never responded. He just wanted to convince her, convincing her wife... without mentioning those three little words.

"I think it's better if I go back to the house." said Clarisse, turning to face with her husband.

"What's the matter? I've thought we should go to the lake or something."

"I do not want to."

"You would like to do something else?"

"Like what?" She asked challengingly, started to feel frustrated.

"Anything you want."

"Do you really think this is what I want? Walking all day long?"

"I've thought it would be romantic."

"Of course... It seems after all these years you still know nothing about me. And not because you did not have the chance to get to know me, you just simply never cared."

"That's not true..."

"Really? Did you realize that I haven't said a word since breakfast?"

"..."

"You always deal with yourself."

"I care for you Clarisse, that's why I'm here. I'm trying to save our marriage, while you are just taunting all the time. I left my work just to be here with you to..."

"...You've never ever loved me," suddenly the words broke out from nowhere... and there was silence. They just looked at each other for long moments and his silence was the answer for all of her questions...

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I think you said everything..." remarked Clarisse bitterly and turned to leave.

"Clarisse..."

"What?...," she turned to face with him. "What do you want? You want to apologize for I've wasted my life on you? For I loved you so desperately and you didn't give a shit on me?... I gave up my career for you, my chance to have a normal family, my youth, my whole life you bastard." She was shaking from frustration. "Don't touch me," she hissed and pulled away instinctively.

"Sorry... I've thought you were happy with your life as my wife. Not recently of course, but..."

"Happy? Really?... Where the hell you get that from?"

"I gave you everything..."

"Everything?" she laughed up. "What do you mean? A private jet or a limousine? Because this is the only thing what matters in your world, power and prestige... And why are you here, hm?"

"How you mean it?... I want to save our marriage."

"And that's why you're checking your watch all the time?"

"It's just a bad habit."

"A bad habit, uh-huh... or you have something important in your schedule, right? Let me guess... Maybe that party tonight?"

"..."

"You've thought you will convince me and I will be the hostess? That's why you're here..."

"So you come back with me?"

"You don't even try to deny it?... You are unbelievable," she didn't know to laugh or cry. "You know what?... Okay."

"You mean you'll come back?"

"Yes. Now I want to be alone, but we can go within an hour."

"That's perfect... thank you."

She just murmured something and left him. About an hour later they were already on their way back to the Palace. In the limousine, Clarisse sat on the back seat with her husband, while Tom was at the steering wheel with Joseph on his side. During the journey everybody was deep in though just Clarisse tried to catch the eye contact with Joseph in the rare view mirror. When he finally looked up and met her eyes she sent him a confident smile, what he understood immediately. This little gesture healed all of his worries, so he finally knew that she still belonged to him and that was a fantastic feeling.

After arriving to the Palace, Clarisse quickly changed into something elegant for the party and as she went up to the podium a little later, all of the guests were amazed. Amazed, because she was so radiant and it was not just her beauty, but her confidence what literally shined from her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for coming to this special event, but before I open the party I would like to announce something." That was the moment when the King started to worry. She was too easy on coming back, too happy and too confident... and he was right. "After all these years I finally reached my turning point, so I officially announce that I'll divorce from my husband... thank you and enjoy the rest of the night." and with that she simply left the shocked crowd behind and hastened back to her suite with Joseph on her side.

"That was a memorable speech if I may say so," smiled Joseph on their way back.

"Oh, thank you."

"Something they will surely remember."

"I really hope so."

"And now I would like to take the opportunity to... you know, you can run away with me if you want."

"Really?... That was your dream job if I'm correct," she remarked playfully.

"Yeah, but just because of you. So here's the offer: a lovely house on the beach with a sailboat of course," she could not hide her smile. "Lots of space for your illustrations, but unfortunately no private jet and limousine."

"Oh what a shame," she said with false sadness.

"But it contains a loving husband, who will dedicate the rest of his life to make you happy."

"Well... I think this is what they call an offer you can't refuse," she smiled.

"So?"

"It's a deal... of course it's a deal." she smiled happily as she fell on his neck, while he just hugged her lovingly... and a few hours later with interlocked fingers, they were ready to take on the world.

The End


End file.
